Relatos de un zombie
by VanesaF
Summary: Relatos de un zombie nos trasporta a un New York postapocalíptico enterrado bajo las cenizas de la devastación donde el ser humano se ha extinguido casi por completo. Finn Hudson un zombie que no a perdido la conciencia y no sabe por qué. Rachel Puckerman una niña de 9 años portadora de la cura donde encontraran el camino hacia la salvación de la humanidad. AMISTAD FINCHEL.


**Hola! Lectores amantes de la lectura, este es mi primer Fic, es ADAPTACIÓN, inspirado en libros, series y películas, espero que les guste! :D nada me pertenece todo a sus respectivos autores**

**Los personajes de Glee le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy**

**P**ermítanme que me presente. Mi nombre es Finn Hudson y soy de Manhattan , una bonita ciudad a la sombra de New York donde nos gusta alardear de los deliciosos platillos como el Nueva York Cheesecake Una tarta de queso muy suculenta, el mejor platillo de todo New York y, por ende, los mejores del mundo.

En fin, basta de trivialidades; no es mi intención sacar a relucir mi orgullo Neoyorquino, y, por muy tercos que se pusieran, jamás les revelaría nuestra receta secreta.

Bueno tengo 22 años. Y en cuanto a mis aficiones, les diré que me apasiona la lectura, viajar por el mundo en busca de aventuras y el deporte; el atletismo, básicamente. Así pues, no se podrán imaginar la agilidad que he desarrollado durante todo este tiempo. Y es que, cuando se trata de correr, por poner un ejemplo, no tengo rival. Realmente me enorgullezco de ello, y en general me ha facilitado un montón de cosas

A pesar de ser un muchacho muy alegre, siempre me ha gustado cierto grado de soledad… Bueno, no siempre; digamos que desde que todo cambió, mis valores también lo hicieron.

Últimamente, esa soledad me afecta de una forma distinta; empiezo a tener pensamientos que se repiten más de lo deseado, como ¿qué está bien? o ¿qué está mal? Atisbos de razonamiento ilógico que no tendrían que estar ahí. Yo cumplo un papel en el nuevo ecosistema y no debería ser éste, por Dios que no debería. Y hablando de Dios: si pudiera, le preguntaría por qué he de ser yo, de entre mis numerosos homólogos, el diferente.

Aunque, si lo pienso bien… ¿qué más dará Dios? Probablemente él ya hizo sus maletas hace mucho tiempo para largarse a algún lugar más soleado, lejos de este mundo de locos. Así que, insisto, ¿qué narices importará Dios?

Algunos diríais que mucho, otros diríais que nada. Pues yo les digo que, a lo largo de este tiempo, comprenderán que no todo es blanco o negro: también existen los molestos grises.

Por cierto —y antes de que se me olvide—, soy un zombi.

¡Ohhhh! ¿Sorprendidos? Parece increíble, ¿eh?

Más me lo pareció a mí cuando los no muertos acabaron por conquistarlo todo: mi casa, mis amigos, mi familia, mi patria, mi ciudad, New York, el país entero… Todo el estúpido mundo se ha ido a la mierda por culpa de «la plaga andante»; así nos llaman. Apuesto a que este nombre lo puso algún friki amante de las películas de terror. No obstante, eso ya no importa. La cuestión es que, hoy por hoy, hay más cadáveres andando por las grises y funestas calles de los que se hallan reposando en todos los cementerios de este macabro y devastado planeta.

Claro que a mí eso me da igual. Yo no pertenezco a la minoría de humanos desdichados y atemorizados que aún quedan atrapados en los edificios, barrios o ciudades fortaleza. Y eso, si han sido listos…

No, yo pertenezco a los no muertos; huelo mal y me pudro igual que ellos —de hecho, el otro día tuve que pegarme un trozo de oreja con resistol y cinta adhesiva—. Mierda, ¡me gustaban mis orejas! Mi ex novia solía decirme que eran perfectas. En fin, soy como ellos. Pero, por algún motivo, durante la transición, cuando me mordieron hace ocho meses y me lo arrebataron todo, hubo una sola cosa que no pudieron quitarme: el alma.

*Flashback*

_Parecía un día normal en Manhattan, me estaba desayunando cuando estaban anunciado en el noticiero que había un virus, con los síntomas de alta fiebre, gripe, y que tomáramos debidas precauciones. mas yo no le tome importancia, me seguí preparando y me fui a la universidad, que por cierto estudio mi gran pasión Literatura inglesa. y por las tardes trabajo, así que llego a la casa a las 9 de la noche muy cansado , estudiar y trabajar es muy estresante así que me dormí, __de repente despierto asustado y era Mike mi compañero del apartamento._

_-Finn, Finn!-Me grita Mike Chang, con desesperación _

_-Despierta! - Zombis por todas partes! Mierda! Zombies, gente muerta! _

_-Que pasa hombre?!- le respondo con gran pánico en mi voz me dio miedo oyendo que me dice que hay gente muerta!_

_- Apúrate Tenemos que irnos de aquí hermano!- me dice asustado. Detrás de él estaba Matt nuestro amigo con un Bat, mi novia Marley , Tina y Ryder espantados._

_Me levanto rápidamente y abrazo a mi novia._

_Mike me toma del brazo llevándome a la ventana, en gran shock observo todo el ambiente: cadáveres en todas partes regadas!, Por Dios! Gente mordiendo a otra! Soldados, disparos ….. _

_A duras penas salimos del departamento, captando todo lo visto yo estaba en pánico y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta llegar a una calle con muchos zombies del otro lado. Por suerte antes de que pudieran detectarnos nos metimos en un callejón. Estaba muy oscuro así que encendí un fósforo y vimos, entre todos, unos cadáveres que estaban siendo devorados por esos malditos monstruos (eran 3 para ser exacto) estaba espantado….para no hacer ruido y no alertar a los demás zombies tratamos de escabullirnos y escapar, pésima idea, apenas quisimos rodearlos se dieron vuelta y se abalanzaron sobre Mike, traté de salvarlo, pero cuando matamos a todos a como pudimos no solo lo habían mordido sino que también venían corriendo mas monstruos de esos enfrente nuestro y solo había una salida: __  
__¡CORRER!. Corrimos a todo lo que daban nuestros pies sin cansancio (claro, en ese momento con el miedo que tenía ya no estaba cansado).Al perderlos, me fije que todos estuvieran bien pero faltaba alguien: era Mike desde lejos ocultos de la presencia de los zombies veíamos como se lo comían. Al ver esto Marley comenzó a llorar sobre el profundo asco que le daban esos monstruos y para el pobre Mike ya era demasiado tarde ya era uno de ellos. No lo vimos transformarse pero lo suponíamos…. __  
__Con paso ligero llegamos hacia la casa de mi madre que no estaba muy lejos de mi departamento, estaba todo cerrado, así que nos colamos por la ventana del mi recamara, Todo estaba oscuro, con cuidado entramos, y revisamos la casa._

_No había nadie, ni mis padres, ni hermanos. Por suerte mi papá guardaba una revolver en la caja fuerte la tomé y regrese con los demás. _

_Finalmente fui con mi novia la calme y la abrace, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien._

_Ryder se iba a quedar toda la noche vigilando, mientras los otros descansábamos.._

_Me dormí rápido pues estaba muy cansado, de repente me despierto al sentir que me sacuden, como para reanimarme. Me despierto asustado y era Ryder y me decía que tomara algo me dio un cuchillo, además de la pistola). Desperté a Marley. Ryder dijo que los zombies estaban rompiendo la puerta delantera me quito la pistola y dijo que se quedaría matando a los zombies con mi arma y que escapáramos por la puerta trasera. Dicho esto escapamos sigilosamente por atrás y Matt pego un grito al ser mordida por uno de ellos, el ya no tenía salvación. __  
__Con el accidente que tuvo Tina (cometió el error de sentarse en un auto para descansar y sonó la alarma) una horda gigantesca de zombies venia y como nos vieron antes que nadie corrieron a atacarnos. Nosotros corrimos y corrimos y llegamos a un callejón sin salida. Nos quedamos disparando y vi una puerta me metí y Marley también pero Tina murió al encontrarse rodeado de zombies. Trabamos la puerta con todo lo que pudimos. Había unas escaleras y yo subí apresuradamente para revisar si no había peligro alguno. __  
__Cuando subía Malrey las escaleras los zombies rompieron la puerta y saltaron hacia Marley y yo, tratando de pararlos, me mordió uno y lo pateé tan fuerte que murió con los sesos afuera y cuando la agarraron gritó mi nombre tan fuerte que atrajo a más y a mas zombies (fue algo así: ¡Finn!) y yo grite ¡Marley! No pude enfrentarlos por más que lo quisiera no iba a poder y mientras estaban comiéndose a mi novia me escabullí en una habitación y trabe la puerta con todos los objetos que podía….._

_Y aquí estoy condenado a vivir escapando de aquellos que han matado a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mis compañeros y a la chica que amaba, vivo temblando esperando un milagro pero nada_ TODO SE FUE AL DIABLO…

**La clasificación puede cambiar según avancen los capítulos, **

**Que les pareció? Bueno antes que nada esta es una historia donde el protagonista principal es Finn, Rachel todavía no aparecerá**


End file.
